ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Halfbrick Animation Studios
Cartoonverse's Halfbrick Animation Studios Inc. (previously known as Dumbo Films from 1941 until 1950, Pagemaster Productions from 1950 until 1970 and Griptone Films from 1970 until 1999; traded as Halfbrick Animation Studios Pty. Ltd., in addition to be known as Cartoonverse Layout, Design and Color Animation Department No. 4) is an 67-year Australian theatrical traditional hand-drawn/computer animation layout-design-color department studio who is a feature animation subsidiary of the Cartoonverse Animation Departments Group division of Cartoonverse Animation Studios. Originally founded on October 23, 1941 as Dumbo Films by Edwin "Ed" Aardal, Karl Van Leuven, John McManus, Franklin Grundeen and Claude Smith, the studio is best known for being the co-creator of the theatrical feature animation experience of hand-drawn and CGI made ones, which is the largest and oldest. Over the last 67 years, the studio has released more than 92 theatrical feature films, in total, which makes Halfbrick Animation Studios the most impressive product in the world with more than 371 products, which has had to compete even more with other animation studios, such as Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Pixar and Universal Animation Studios. Since 1994 through its integration in 2008, the studio is led by the staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation's Beauty and the Beast (1991). Unlike its parent company, Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Halfbrick Animation Studios has never released any direct-to-video films, television series, video games or short films, largely due to the poor sales of Dumbo 2 (1945) and Dumbo's Legend (1948). The studio also adapted episodes from Disney's The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa into animated feature films that were released from 1990s to 2000s, before the deal ended in 2006. Halfbrick Animation Studios is also best known for providing the 13 product type merchandising in 60 countries worldwide. After the release of his ninety-second and final theatrical feature, The Fuentes, in 2008, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced plans to integrate the studio into the American computer-animated comedy and adventure film, Bolt, this November. This was the movement from the existence of the studio to the Bolt action scenes, where since then you can not see any alternative work of existing animation, since it has existed for a long time. History 1941-1960: Formation and Pagemaster Productions The oldest 67-year history of Halfbrick Animation Studios dates back to October 31, 1941, when Edwin "Ed" Aardal, Karl Van Leuven, John McManus, Franklin Grundeen and Claude Smith left Disney after working on ''Dumbo'' to form his own independent traditional animation studio, Dumbo Films, based in London, to begin production in the sequel to Dumbo, ''Dumbo 2'', in 1945, as the first long-duration theater feature of the study. This was followed by the split of his Dumbo films, ''Dumbo's Legend'', in 1948 In 1950, Grundeen changed the name to Pagemaster Productions and left the studio together with the previous founders of Dumbo Films, such as Ward Kimball, Oliver M. "Ollie" Johnston, Jr., Marc Davis and Leslie James "Les" Clark moved the study to Melbourne, Australia and then oversaw the new Australian studio. Even when they were doing everything possible for the destination, they believe that it will keep up with the most amazing and most incredible products of all, and that participation will be true. They think that it would be compatible with the greatest and most immense things in history. Later, in the same years, in 1965, the studio's five employees, including Kimball, moved to Los Angeles, California, forming Pagemaster Productions USA, and began production of ''The Flash'', followed by ''Shiny Whales'' in 1972, ''Robots in the Future'' in 1975 and ''Judy's Destiny'' in 1981. 1970-1982: 32nd Anniversary, Second Renamation and Relocation In 1973, the studio celebrated for the first time its 32nd anniversary. After the two-decade operation of Pagemaster Productions, the studio was renamed Griptone Films and started working on ''Dogs & Chickens: Further Workings'' in 1974, when Cartoonverse Animation Studios acquired it for $ 15.2 billion of dollars when opting it information. The acquisition was completed in 1985, and Griptone Films was relocated to Syndey, Australia as the new traditional animation department of Cartoonverse Animation Departments through the "Cartoonverse Layout, Design and Color Animation Department No. 4". In 1982, the studio's twenty employees returned to London to form Griptone Films UK, and started a 50-month contract with Marvel Entertainment to produce a traditional animated adaptation for ''Cloak & Dagger'', ''under the same name'', released by Orion Pictures on November 20, 1987. In 1989, Griptone Films bought two animation studios of classic European feature films, now extinct, based in Berlin, Funktionsanimation and animatsiya based in Tynda, so they changed the name to Griptone Films Germany and Griptone Films Russia. 1990-2008: Cartoonverse Animation Studios era In 1990, Cartoonverse Animation Studios and Griptone Films jointly announced that they jointly purchased the rights to the ''Puyo Puyo'' of Compile, as a new global and curious extraterrestrial marketing agreement with Sega, by co-launching a merchandise in 1993. In 1995, the studio reached an agreement with Walt Disney Television Animation to allow it to only adapt episodes of Timon and Pumbaa to the movies (but only through a world different with some different things) featuring different kind of songs, scores, animations and characters too, but from 1996, the studio was differentiated with the most incredibly powerful and incredible things in history. In 1995, the studio bought over the rights to produce both sequels for the traditional animated feature, Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin (1995), to create The Pebble and the Penguin trilogy. In 1997, Cartoonverse Animation Studios and Griptone Films began their computer animation work that was previously used at Splashinis Worldwide Studios for the past 37 years and began production at Once Upon a Penguin in 2002. Subsequently in 1999, with the name change of the studio to Halfbrick Animation Studios, which celebrates the 58th anniversary, Cartoonverse Animation Studios is set to licensed these upcoming films, by signing a deal for licensing to Halfbrick Animation Studios's upcoming projects. 2000-2008: Logos and Final Films In the year 2000, the two alternative logos of the studio were introduced, using purple and green color schemes. Later, in 2004, the studio's black and transparent logo was added. At the end of the same year, the composer James Newton Howard won an Annie Award for music in a featured production for his work in ''The Pebble and the Penguin 2'' (1999), the sequel to the original from Don Bluth that was released in 1995. In 2001, several writers and other Timon & Pumbaa team members joined the studio, along with the ''Beauty and the Beast'' team, including Roger Allers, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury and Robert Lence. In 2003, the composer David Newman won an Annie Music Award in a featured production for his work in ''Wacky Wild About You'' (2002). After that, Cartoonverse Animation Studios has licensed some of the most popular feature animation releases, such as Isle of Gahools (2000), Monster Massachusetts (2001), Oahu Wahoo (2002) and The Swine in the Stone (2003). In 2002, Halfbrick Animation Studios signed a two-film deal with London's Isobel Griffiths Limited for Three Stars (2002) and Trulli Tales (2003). In 2003, with the acquisition of Puyo Puyo Enterprises by Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Halfbrick Animation Studios (together with Splashinis Animation Studios, Puyo Puyo Films and Cartoonverse Animation Studios) were grouped as Familia Cartoonverse Animation Studios, a brand established in Barcelona on March 1, 2003, that serves as a Spanish promotional group of animation studios abroad under the ownership of Cartoonverse Worldwide. On June 13, 2004, Halfbrick Animation Studios shut down Halfbrick Animation Studios USA. In 2005, Halfbrick Animation Studios released six films, Aliens 2: Legend of the Lost Organization in February, Colonel Jason in May, ''Hunk Island'' in July, Land of Kangaroos in September, A Little Blue Whale in November and The Pebble and the Penguin 3: Battle in Space in December, as part of the studio's distribution deal with Universal Pictures. On January 23, 2006, Universal Pictures signed an agreement with Halfbrick Animation Studios for distribution to the studio's latest theatrical releases before the agreement was finalized in 2008, just after the studio was integrated into Bolt in 2008. On July 1, 2006, Familia Cartoonverse Animation Studios was dissolved. Later, Halfbrick Animation Studios released its last computer-animated feature film, The Two Musketeers: Saving the Land, on November 17. In 2007, Halfbrick Animation Studios released its last hand-drawn, traditional animated feature, Puyo Puyo, an live-action/traditional animated adaptation of the franchise, co-produced with Sega and its subsidiary Sonic Team, Rough Draft Studios, and its parent company, Cartoonverse Animation Studios. Ultimately, on June 13, 2008, the final feature film by Halfbrick Animation Studios was The Fuentes, starring characters from Disney's Alexei franchise, co-produced with Alexei Films. 2008: Aftermath and Folded into Bolt After the release of The Fuentes, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced that it will double Halfbrick Animation Studios in Bolt, which will be released theatrically on November 21, 2008. During the Bolt action scenes, there will be no such thing as any animation traditional. nor the computer animation that seems to be working, in which the study will close for $ 150.00 million dollars of $ 104.00 million dollars. On September 13, 2008, 800 studio employees were fired and the color design and animation departments were dismantled. Finally, on November 21, 2008, when the works were swiped over the fate, the studio was integrated into Bolt, and the action scenes will ultimately have invisible animation elements since then, thinking that Halfbrick Animation Studios has been unexisted since then the release of Bolt. The fans of Halfbrick Animation Studios share the great truth of the curious heart of the study, which affects the cancer next line, in which an anromorphic pencil and a draft duo known as Wilson & Atrick. Shortly after the study's demise, a Australian-American-Canadian-British 115-minute documentary video about the origins, history and disappearance of the studio, known as Halfbrick: A Cartoonverse Documentary, was released on November 19, 2010. Merchandising The merchandise has expanded for over 67 years, while expanding to the best things in Chicago. A Honda commercial was launched in 1986. Later, in 1970 to 1983, comic stories based on the films were released, ending in 1989. In 2000, a website called griptonefilms.com, launched in 1990, was renamed as halfbrickanimationstudios.com, which was then renamed as halfbrick.com.au in 2002, while the rest of 20 international websites were launched during the 1990s, with the website selection page international launched in 1999 under halfbrickinternational.com. Halfbrick Animation Studios is also responsible for contributing with over 70 different worldwide companies to provide merchandising in over 60 countries worldwide. However, most websites have been closed. Halfbrick's international websites will continue to operate from 1999 to 2004, when all international websites are redirected to the original Halfbrick Animation Studios website. From 1989 to 2007, Halfbrick Animation Studios is best known for its association with most fast food restaurants, such as Subway's over 1999 (later again and once again in 2001 and 2005), McDonald's from 1989 to 2005, Burger King from 2005 to 2008, Taco Bell from 1996, Domino's Pizza from 1998, Sonic's Drive-In from 2005, and Dairy Queen from 1999 to 2004. The company is in partnership with Kellogg's. Halfbrick Animation Studios is also responsible for teaming up with more than 50 companies to do merchandising deals for the films as well. In 2008, the merchandise ended after the studio was folded into Disney's Bolt. Assets The studio had operate the former 4 studios before its shutdown in 2008. *Halfbrick Animation Studios UK *Halfbrick Animation Studios USA *Halfbrick Animation Studios Germany *Halfbrick Animation Studios Russia Gallery Cartoonverse Animation Studios - The Oldest Halfbrick Animation Studios Logo.png|Orange Halfbrick Cartoonverse Animation Studios - The Brown Halfbrick Animation Studios Logo.png|Brown Halfbrick Cartoonverse Animation Studios - The Morining Halfbrick Animation Studios Logo.png|Morining Halfbrick Cartoonverse Animation Studios - The Purple Halfbrick Animation Studios.png|Purple Halfbrick Cartoonverse Animation Studios - The Green Halfbrick Animation Studios.png|Green Halfbrick See also *Cartoonverse Animation Studios *Splashinis Animation Studios *Puyo Puyo Enterprises Category:Australian animation studios Category:Entertainment companies established in 1941 Category:Entertainment companies disestablished in 2008 Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community